Transcript:Game Plan
This is the transcript for "Game Plan". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: The BFC's hideout. The BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance has gathered in the living room] Bedtime Bear: Today was a good day for us, men. Not only did we get more allies, but I do believe that we may have enough to take down the Yellowbeard Pirates! Silly Bee: More than enough if you ask me. Bedtime Bear: You know, you're welcome to leave this alliance if you want to, Honey Nut Cheerios. Silly Bee: Maybe I just might, you blue raspberry slushie. Bedtime Bear: Oh, you want to go right now? Silly Bee: I'm not afraid to hit an old man! Milo Watson: Guys, calm down! If we want to bring down the Yellowbeard Pirates, we have to work together. I know that both of you hate each other, but fighting one another will just give them the advantage. Put your issues aside for five seconds and then once we win, you can continue on with your little hatred! Silly Bee: Fine, Chase. For Milo's sake, we'll stop our bickering for now. Bedtime Bear: I'll only stop because my cousin said so and I love my family, but don't expect this to be the end of our rivalry, Rubble. Deputy Dog: I thought that the SPD had problems with the BFC. Waddle Isleton: True, but at least you guys just might be able to coexist. I'm not sure that Bedtime Bear and Silly Bee can put their rivalry on hold. Ronnie Teddy: $100 on Bedtime Bear winning! Donnie Teddy: Ronnie, this isn't a betting matter. They're supposed to be working together. Ronnie: Fine, Donnie, however, once their alliance ends, I'm back to betting $100 on Bedtime Bear. Tito Bear: Alright! Clearly since we're not doing much right now, who wants dinner? Goon: Ooh, ooh, I want dinner, big bro! Black-eyed Jake: A little bit of dinner has never hurt anyone before, I don't see why not. The question is, what's for dinner? Tito: I'm unsure about that. How 'bout I let B.B. decide? Bedtime Bear: You want me to decide? Tito: Yes, B.B., if you wouldn't mind. Bedtime Bear: Luckily, I am the King of Decisions, so I say we get pizza tonight. Whose with me? Everyone: Yeah! [Camera zooms in on Silly Bee, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead] Silly Bee: King of Decisions? More like King of Idiots if you ask me. Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead: *both laugh* Goon: Hey, you mess with my big brother and you mess with me! Black-eyed Jake: *picks up his sword* Want to go, Riott Squad? Silly Bee: Me and my lapdogs are perfectly ready for a fight... [The Catbots, the Dogbots and the Birdbots appear behind them] Silly Bee: ...all of them are. Goon: Now that's just unfair. Tito: Guys! There will be no fighting. We're supposed to be a team, not enemies. Save your bickering for after we defeat the Yellowbeard Pirates! Goon, Black-eyed Jake, Silly Bee, Smile Buddy, Mr. Sprinklehead, Catbots, Dogbots and Birdbots: Fine! Tito: Good. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get pizza for dinner. [Tito grabs his cellphone and calls Pippo's Pizzeria] Tito: Hello, this is Tito Bear of the BFC. [Scene: Pippo's Pizzeria] [Camera zooms in on a bear. A title card appears under him saying Pippo] Pippo: May I take your order, Tito? [Scene: The BFC's hideout] Tito: Yes, I will take six pizzas, three pepperoni and three cheese, three packs of breadsticks with three marinara sauces and one 2-liter Fizzo, please. [Scene: Pippo's Pizzeria] Pippo: Okay, and where may I deliver this to? [Scene: The BFC's hideout] Tito: The BFC's hideout, located on Plush Toy Street. [Scene: Pippo's Pizzeria] Pippo: Excellent. I'll be there in a few minutes. [Scene: The BFC's hideout] Tito: Thank you, I appreciate it. Goodbye. [Tito ends his call with Pippo] Tito: Well men, Pippo will be here in just a few minutes with our pizza. [Everyone cheers] [Scene: A few minutes later. Someone is knocking on the door of the BFC's hideout] Tito: That would be Pippo. [Tito opens the door of the BFC's hideout] Pippo: Here's your order, Tito. [Tito takes his order from Pippo] Tito: Thank you, Pippo. Pippo: Anytime! [Pippo closes the door of the BFC's hideout and leaves] Tito: So, now that we've got pizza, let's eat dinner! [Scene: A few minutes later. The BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance is sitting at the kitchen table] Tito: Mmm... nothing's better than pizza from Pippo's Pizzeria! Bedtime Bear: Indeed, big brother. I find this rather delightful! Goon: *takes a bite into his breadstick* This breadsticks are just to die for, isn't that right, Milo? Milo: It's especially good with this marinara sauce. Black-eyed Jake: If I had to rate Pippo's Pizzeria from 1 to 5 stars, this would have to be a 5+. Tito: I'm glad that all of you enjoy it. We should order from Pippo's Pizzeria more often. Now, what does everyone else think? Everyone: It's great! Tito: I'm glad to hear that. [Tito takes a bite into his pizza] [Scene: Post-dinnertime. The BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance are still gathered at the kitchen table] Bedtime Bear: Man, that was quite the delicious dinner! Anyways, you guys are probably wondering why we are still here. Goon: Yeah, actually. Bedtime Bear: Well, as you know, tomorrow we will be heading off to the Figure District to fight the Yellowbeard Pirates. Black-eyed Jake: Yeah. Your point? Bedtime Bear: I would assume that since they are such bad guys, the Yellowbeard Pirates don't play fair, so I decided on discussing some battle strategies before we go there. Waddle: That's great and all, but I feel kind of thirsty. Can someone get me some of that Fizzo, please? Lachlan Feathers: Of course, Mayor Waddle, it is with great pleasure that I will do so! Mac Donaldson: What a drama king. Nectar Hummingbird: I know, right. Barbara Feathers: You said it, Nectar. [Lachlan gives Waddle a cup of Fizzo] Lachlan: Your drink, Mayor Waddle. [Waddle takes the cup of Fizzo from Lachlan] Waddle: Thank you, Lachlan. Barbara: You know, I feel like something to drink now. Lachlan: Come to think of it, I feel thirsty as well. Mac: So do I. Nectar: I do too. Town Hall Guards: We all do! "Kevin": Might I serve you, Assistant Mayor Barbara and my fellow guards? "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery: It would be our pleasure! Lachlan: Fine. Do serve us, please. ["Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery" give Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan and the Town Hall Guards cups of Fizzo] Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan and the Town Hall Guards: Thank you. "Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery": You're welcome. [Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan and the Town Hall Guards take sips from their cups of Fizzo] Bedtime Bear: As I was saying... Tito: You may continue, B.B.. Bedtime Bear: Good. Now, first of all, we need some transportation to get to the Figure District. It's only one hour away from Stuffedgomery and luckily, I own a cruise ship called the S.S. Fabric that will take us there in no time. Deputy Dog: That's good, it will get us there faster. Bedtime Bear: Indeed. As for the Yellowbeard Pirates, you did say that they allied with these guys called the Figure District Mercenaries. Isn't that right, Deputy Dog? Deputy Dog: Yes, and we don't exactly know how many there are altogether, but with over 60,000 men at our disposal, they should be taken care of pretty quickly. Bedtime Bear: Yes. Now we still don't know how many men the Yellowbeard Pirates have added to the Figure District Mercenaries, so we'll all split up just in case to fight our own battles. Yellowbeard's the captain, so I'll be fighting him. Silly Bee: Why is that, exactly? Bedtime Bear: Because I'm the leader, you dimwit! The main protagonist always fights the main antagonist. Tito: It sounds like we're on a show, B.B.? Bedtime Bear: *looking to the fourth wall* Oh Tito, we're definitely not on a show! Tito: Back to what you were saying... Bedtime Bear: Of course, of course. Anyways, so since I'll be fighting Yellowbeard, the rest of the men in this alliance will have to do their fair share as well. As for the Figure District Mercenaries and the crewmates that the Yellowbeard Pirates have, such as Weigh and Anchor, the remaining guys in the BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance will do battle with them. Deputy Dog: Question. How do we get into the Figure District without them noticing us? Bedtime Bear: That's simple. We'll plan a sneak attack. Waddle: A sneak attack? How would that work? Bedtime Bear: We'll just attack them when they least expect it, Mayor Waddle. Donnie: Isn't that usually what the villains do? Bedtime Bear: Well, Donnie, I'm not exactly a heroic guy. Ronnie: That is true. Silly Bee: A sneak attack sounds like a horrible idea. They're pirates and mercenaries. They'll obviously see that coming. I can only imagine that they've done sneak attacks to their opponents in the past. Why are you running this alliance when I could be making much better decisions? Bedtime Bear: Well, I insist, Combee, do tell me a better way to defeat them. Silly Bee: I have a whole lot of advanced technology to control. I'll order for a missile strike on the Yellowbeard Pirates and the Figure District Mercenaries. Once it arrives, they'll all go kaboom! Bedtime Bear: That's an awful idea! Silly Bee: It is not! Bedtime Bear: Fine then. Let's have a vote. Anyone for Silly Bee's plan? [No one raises their hands] Bedtime Bear: Anyone for my plan? [Everyone raises their hands] Bedtime Bear: Then it's settled. We'll go with my plan! Silly Bee: You idiots. You're supposed to be my lapdogs. You could have encouraged my plan instead of his plan! Smile Buddy: Sorry, but a missile strike sounds pretty dumb on a group of mercenaries and pirates. Mr. Sprinklehead: Coming from two dummies, that's saying something! Silly Bee: Ugh! Just shut up, Kurt and Ram! Bedtime Bear: So, my plan is what we'll be doing. All of you will attack Yellowbeard's men, while I take down Yellowbeard himself. Milo: Sounds like a good plan to me. Bedtime Bear: Great. Now with that being said, we have a big day tomorrow. We're going off to the Figure District to take down these jerks and we all need our beauty rest before we do, save for Silly Bee, I think that's he naturally ugly. [The members of the BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance walk away, save for Silly Bee, Smile Buddy, Mr. Sprinklehead, the Catbots, the Dogbots, the Birdbots, Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan, the Town Hall Guards, "Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery"] Silly Bee: Ugly?! The nerve of that teddy bear! Come on, lapdogs. Let's go! [Silly Bee, Smile Buddy, Mr. Sprinklehead, the Catbots, the Dogbots and the Birdbots walk away] Barbara: *yawns* All of a sudden, I feel really sleepy! Lachlan: As do I. Nectar: Me too. Mac: I do as well. Town Hall Guards: We do too! [Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan and the Town Hall Guards begin to go to sleep, falling off their chairs and dropping to the floor below] "Kevin": Just goes to show you what happens when guys are too dumb to live. ["Kevin", "Leigh", "Tanker", "Sonata" and the "Wanderers of Stuffedgomery" take off their hoods to reveal their true identities Evan, Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries] Evan: Our time has arrived, soldiers. One more call to Yellowbeard before we deliver these BFC guys to him! [Evan calls Yellowbeard] Evan: Hello, Yellowbeard. This is Evan and I've got some news for you. The alliance, now officially known as the BFC-Stuffedgomery Police Department-Town Hall-Beehive-L.O.D.G.E.-Harvester Farm Alliance will be looking to attack the Figure District by tomorrow. [Scene: Yellowbeard's lair] Swashbuckler: Tomorrow? I can't wait. Ha ha! Buccaneer: Those stuffed animals will be taught a lesson in pain. Freebooter: Indeed, Buccaneer, and it will be one that they never forget. Landlubber: I'll do the honors. Those puny plush toys are going to be squished by me! Yellowbeard: Calm down, officers. The one who will do the most damage to them will be me. Those BFC delinquents will pay and then all stuffed animals will pay! [Scene: The BFC's hideout] Evan: Ah yes, I'll bring them to you by tomorrow, I promise. [Scene: A room in the BFC's hideout. Waddle wakes up upon hearing Evan talking to Yellowbeard via his cellphone] Waddle: What's going on? [Waddle opens the door and walks out of his room, where he sees Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan and the Town Hall Guards lying on the floor as well as Evan, Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries, the former of which is talking to Yellowbeard] Evan: Excuse me, Yellowbeard. I'll have to put you on hold. [Evan puts Yellowbeard on hold] Waddle: Figures sneaking into Stuffedgomery? I should have known! Evan: You should have, but you were dumb enough to fall for the whole Kevin shtick! [Evan puts up his hood] Evan: Come on, anyone could have seen through that! Waddle: The whole Kevin thing was a lie then, huh? [Evan takes off his hood] Evan: Darn skippy it was! I made it up. There is no Kevin, there is no Leigh, there is no Tanker, there is no Sonata and there are no Wanderers of Stuffedgomery! Weigh: Surprise, surprise. Anchor: You really are an imbecile. Renata: To think I had to put up with you as part of the whole act. Figure District Mercenaries: Loser! [Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries put up their hoods] Evan: Why do you think we never showed our faces? We played it smart. If you found out we were figures, we'd never get closer to capturing the BFC for Yellowbeard, so we all disguised ourselves in hoods and now we know everything! [Weigh, Anchor, Renata and the Figure District Mercenaries take off their hoods] Waddle: All of you are in cahoots with Yellowbeard? Evan: Heck yeah! Waddle: I suppose that Assistant Mayor Barbara and my guards lying on the floor is your doing as well? Evan: Well, duh! Waddle: You killed them. It only makes sense with you being the enemy and all. Evan: No, geezer. You've got that wrong. I didn't kill them. I simply spiked their Fizzos when they weren't looking. Now they're fast asleep and they won't be waking up for a while. Waddle: Die, you filthy traitor! [Waddle attempts to stab Evan with his beak, however, Evan ducks and stabs Waddle with a spear, killing him] Evan: Bye-bye, mayor! Renata: Great job, Evan. Now let's escort our enemies to their rooms, shall we? We'll make it look like they had fallen asleep in their beds. Evan: Sounds like a plan. [Evan grabs Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan and the Town Hall Guards and walks into their room, throwing them on their beds shortly after] Renata: What about good old Mayor Waddle? Evan: I know exactly what to do. [Evan grabs Waddle and walks into the room he put Barbara, Mac, Nectar, Lachlan and the Town Hall Guards in, throwing him onto the floor right after] Evan: I threw Mayor Waddle onto the floor. Now it'll look like the creep died as a coward, deciding not to help out the alliance in their quest to take down the Yellowbeard Pirates and instead committing suicide. Weigh and Anchor: Awesome, dude! Figure District Mercenaries: We couldn't have put it a better way ourselves. Evan: I appreciate your thanks, soldiers, now time to end my call with Yellowbeard. [Evan takes Yellowbeard off hold] Evan: My apologies, Yellowbeard. It was the mayor of Stuffedgomery who interrupted our talk. No worries though, I killed him. [Scene: Yellowbeard's lair] Yellowbeard: There's a reason you're my ally, you always know how to get the job done. [Scene: The BFC's hideout] Evan: Indeed I do. I look forward to getting paid tomorrow once I succeed. [Scene: Yellowbeard's lair] Yellowbeard: Believe me, you shall be richer than rich! Arahahahahahahahahaha! [Scene: The BFC's hideout] Evan: Excellent. Goodbye, Yellowbeard. [Evan ends his call with Yellowbeard] [Episode ends] Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Transcripts